Team Friendship's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV series)
Team Friendship's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) is a Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Star Wars crossover TV series. Summary The Clone Wars have begun! After the Battle of Geonosis, more and more planets slip under the hands of Count Dooku. And now, join our heroes, as they have many untold stories of their adventures during the most fatal events of the galaxy. Trivia * are guest starring in this series. * In most episodes, all of our heroes will be in them. And in most episodes focusing on Count Dooku or General Grievous, our villains will be present in them too. However, during the Inhibitor Chip story arc, Twilight and Spike will be the only ones present in those episodes. * In this series, there will be episodes that the heroes and villains appear and there will be some episodes where they do not. * This TV Series will be a narrative backstory. * The storyline continues in 's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. List of episodes # Cat and Mouse # The Hidden Enemy # Clone Cadets # Supply Lines # Ambush # Rising Malevolence # Shadow of Malevolence # Destroy Malevolence # Rookies # Downfall of a Droid # Duel of the Droids # Bombad Jedi # Cloak of Darkness # Lair of Grievous # Dooku Captured # The Gungan General # Jedi Crash # Defenders of Peace # Trespass # Blue Shadow Virus # Mystery of a Thousand Moons # Storm over Ryloth # Innocents of Ryloth # Liberty on Ryloth # Holocron Heist # Cargo of Doom # Children of the Force # Bounty Hunters # The Zillo Beast # The Zillo Beast Strikes Back # Senate Spy # Landing at Point Rain # Weapons Factory # Legacy of Terror # Brain Invaders # Grievous Intrigue # The Deserter # Lightsaber Lost # The Mandalore Plot # Voyage of Temptation # Duchess of Mandalore # Death Trap # R2 Come Home # Lethal Trackdown # Corruption # The Academy # Assassin # ARC Troopers # Sphere of Influence # Evil Plans # Hostage Crisis # Hunt for Ziro # Heroes on Both Sides # Pursuit of Peace # Senate Murders # Nightsisters # Monster # Witches of the Mist # Overlords # Altar of Mortis # Ghosts of Mortis # The Citadel # Counter Attack # Citadel Rescue # Padawan Lost # Wookiee Hunt # Water War # Gungan Attack # Prisoners # Shadow Warrior # Mercy Mission # Nomad Droids # Darkness on Umbara # The General # Plan of Dissent # Carnage of Krell # Kidnapped # Slaves of the Republic # Escape from Kadavo # A Friend In Need # Deception # Friends and Enemies # The Box # Crisis on Naboo # Massacre # Bounty # Brothers # Revenge # A War on Two Fronts # Front Runners # The Soft War # Tipping Points # The Gathering # A Test of Strength # Bound for Rescue # A Necessary Bond # Secret Weapons # A Sunny Day in the Void # Missing in Action # Point of No Return # Revival # Eminence # Shades of Reason # The Lawless # Sabotage # The Jedi Who Knew Too Much # To Catch a Jedi # The Wrong Jedi # The Unknown # Conspiracy # Fugitive # Orders # An Old Friend # The Rise of Clovis # Crisis at the Heart # The Disappeared, Part I # The Disappeared, Part II # The Lost One # Voices # Destiny # Sacrifice Category:TV Series